Return
by xOwlCityx
Summary: It's been a whole year and her feelings haven't faded for the quirky, flirty man who seemed to have a hold on her heart.


**I don't own CSI; but I own a few seasons on DVD. This idea came to me randomly, so it may be a one-shot, it may not. Read and review.**

**-  
**

A few years ago, the last place Riley had ever pictured being was in Greg Sanders' shower, as he made love to her while Chicago convienetly played quietly in the background. But, here she was and honestly, she wasn't going to protest it.

She let a long sigh as she held on to Greg's forearms as he pushed up into her. Her head arched backwards, her forehead nearly coming in contact with the wet tile. She made equal movements forward into Greg's hips as he came towards her. She was pinned against the wall with his hands on either side of her, guaranteeing that the blond would stay in her place.

Riley moved her hands from his arms to around his neck. Greg let out a small grunt as he felt Riley's small fingers slide through and twirl his hair around them. "Fuck." he breathed out, pounding into her once again. She seemed to sense Greg's response to her fingers' actions, so she did it again, this time a bit harder.

Greg let out a loud moan. He lifted his head up, bringing his lips down to hers, silencing his own sounds and hers. His tongue happily obliged to the offering of Riley's and they battled it out in their mouths. He moved one of his hands and trailed it down Riley's warm, wet body. He reached down and grabbed her gently under her thigh and brought her leg over his hip.

Riley's fingers released the hair they were holding, but they still stayed firmly in Greg's hair, caressing it every so often in time with his thrusts. Greg moved his mouth from Riley's, needing to breathe, seeing as it was a bit hard to breathe through his nose while under the shower.

As he continued to push in and out of Riley, his lips moved the distance from her cheek to the side of her neck, kissing down gently and nipping at the pale skin, marking her to him. "I love you." he wasn't even aware of the words coming out of his mouth until he sensed Riley's head nodding up and down as she let out short, hurried breaths and words spilled from her own mouth.

"I love you too." she said, her blue-gray eyes fluttering shut as she kissed the side of Greg's face as he own face was still buried into her neck. Her heartbeat increased as did the tempo of Greg's movements. She swallowed, feeling her lower belly begin to contract. She could feel the pounding begin to move outward, telling her that she was nearing her orgasm.

Greg pulled away, using his arm that was still against the wall for leverage, he grabbed Riley's other leg, wrapping it around his hip, like he had the other one. Riley gladly locked her legs around him as he held her up. He bit onto the corner of his lip as he too felt his climax coming.

Riley connected her lips to Greg's as she let out one final, loud moan as she tightened around Greg. Her peak was the final push that Greg needed, as he followed quickly after her, letting out a groan as he spilled himself deeply into her. He had to blink a few times to clear the stars he was seeing. Once she got her balance, she allowed with a nod for Greg to let her stand her up.

They both were still out of breath, breathing erratically. Still leaning up against the wall somewhat, Riley reached a hand out and rested it on the side of Greg's neck. Her quickly pruning fingertips traced over the faint, discolored scars that went from the side of his neck to the top of his shoulder. "I missed this too much." she said faintly, but Greg was able to catch it even through the soft playing radio and the running water.

"I knew you couldn't stay away for long...even though it's been a year." he said, reaching his own hand out and pushing his hands through Riley's damp, water-caused dark hair. He closed the space between them with his lips on hers once again.

"There wasn't a day when I was back home that I wasn't thinking of you 'specially with the current reminder of you." she admitted after they'd pulled away once again and their foreheads rested against each other. Greg brought his hand from her hair to her cheek, caressing it. He smiled as she brought her hands downward and were placed against his abdomen.

"Stop thinking, Ri. You two are here now and _I_ don't plan on leaving anytime soon." he said softly. Riley smiled, knowing that coming back to Vegas was one of the better ideas she's ever had. If the sleeping three month old infant in the other room was any hint, she wasn't returning back to Missouri anytime soon.

-

**Like I said, it came to me randomly. Pretty much the plot, if you didn't understand; when Riley left about a year ago, she was pregnant. So it's about May-ish _(based on when season 9 ended)_ and she's back. I felt like writing smut, or at least my lame attempt at it, ha. I'd like some feedback, even though I don't think it's my best work, I still like it. :)**


End file.
